


【坤农】夏日心动（R）

by Supernongnong_young



Category: kn - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 15:17:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15537084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernongnong_young/pseuds/Supernongnong_young





	【坤农】夏日心动（R）

都是围裙的错。  
陈立农不喜欢穿围裙，即使他也知道衣服保持干净整洁很重要，但小屁孩觉得看上去Man帅有型最重要。  
结果上次因为没穿围裙被油溅到，油星子透过薄薄的居家背心打到身上留下了浅红的痕迹让蔡徐坤很恼火，“厨房危险重地，小忙内禁止入内。”  
然后就有了现在有诚意的“道歉”。  
蔡徐坤看着只穿了围裙的陈立农羞得眼睛都不知道往哪里放的样子，明明不是情趣围裙只是上次活动时自己顺手拿回来的人妻款粉格子围裙，这清纯的冲击力却是只增不减，看得他下面硬得发痛，用暗哑的嗓音催促着陈立农快点润滑好。  
陈立农本来就羞得要死，手指哆嗦了几次也没能顺利进入小穴，整个人的皮肤泛起一层粉色，蔡徐坤伸手把人拉到面前，握着陈立农的手指略显粗暴地往里面捅，没几下陈立农的下体就被润滑剂滋润开来，随着手指的进出发出令人面红耳赤的水声。  
“我说润滑剂够的吧，农农你自己水就很多的。”蔡徐坤偏偏还要说话挑逗他，用另一只手的手指不轻不重地隔着围裙掐对方胸前的红豆，感受到它在手中变得硬挺，而对方身下已经水灾泛滥。  
“坤坤…”陈立农被撩得呼吸急促，肠壁传来的瘙痒这么着他，情迷意乱地看着眼前俊美的男人。  
“你该怎么说？”蔡徐坤解开自己裤链，炙热的硕大弹出来，却还是逼着陈立农进一步开口。  
不是队长不做人，只怪立农太迷人，好不容易找着借口玩一次围裙Play，一想到机会之难得而且预估得手后要哄着在意面子的小孩好几天就觉得不趁这个时机占尽便宜实在要不划算了。  
“坤坤…吃…吃我。”陈立农几乎是从牙缝里挤出这几个羞耻的字，如果蔡徐坤再继续玩他他就真的生气了。  
不过还好深谙驯猫之道的蔡徐坤知道陈立农脸皮的底线在哪，而且他也不打算继续委屈自己，手臂一收把陈立农圈在怀里在对方脸上和肩窝烙下滚烫的吮吸，捏着围裙的软带往对方股缝里塞让怕痒的小孩整个软在自己身上，染上情欲的下垂眼巴巴地望着自己，“痒…”  
看着戏精农自动代入了小娇妻Play，蔡徐坤心里好笑，那他也不介意顺水推舟扮演一次流氓老公，毕竟陈立农这个每天不知道在网上看些什么的网瘾少年脑子里的戏一出一出的，偶尔玩破格一点也不失为一种情趣。  
于是扩张得差不多后蔡徐坤一巴掌拍在陈立农挺翘的屁股上示意他别扭了，“围裙撩起来自己咬住，腿张开，我要肏你了。”

围裙下的春光无限让蔡徐坤觉得他还是高估了自己的自制力，在陈立农面前，演流氓需要剧本吗？不存在的。  
粗长的肉刃一下一下刺入小穴，陈立农不知道对方是不是受了果体围裙的刺激所以比平常更大力，自下而上顶弄了快十分钟陈立农就觉得快受不了了，偏偏无比熟悉自己身体的蔡徐坤压着敏感点研磨，硬生生地把陈立农逼出喉咙间青涩的呻吟，他以为自己叫得很大声了“唔…不要…”，实际上咬着围裙溢出唇边的破碎声音在蔡徐坤听起来却像小猫呜咽。  
这力度像是要把柔软的肠壁捣碎似的，陈立农一边觉得要坏掉一边觉得爽得不行，蔡徐坤见他站不稳了便把他放在了吃饭的椅子上，陈立农一个没回神“你干什么…”让嘴里的围裙滑落，蔡徐坤扬起自己带汗微红的脸，狠狠一下整根没入，“谁准你放下来了？该罚。”  
其实围裙放不下放下来并没有太大差别，反正随着这大幅度的动作已经变得皱皱巴巴，该挡住的地方一点没挡住，反而把对方蜜色的皮肤和紧实的腰腿勾勒得更加色情。  
“啊啊…不要了…”  
“坤坤…呜…要到了…”  
让蔡徐坤忍不住一下一下打桩似的往更深处捣弄，看着陈立农的前端喷射出一股股白灼弄脏了粉色围裙，坏笑了一下低头舔舐了对方的精华，仰起脸当着陈立农的面用舌尖轻轻带进嘴里。  
“坤坤你干嘛…”陈立农被对方性感的举动弄得有点发懵，下一秒就被蔡徐坤突如其来的深吻捕获，“吃你啊。”  
微微带着腥膻味的吻躲也躲不开，来不及咽下的唾液顺着嘴角流到脖子上，然后又被蔡徐坤吮去，下身的动作同时也一点没减缓，简直像要把陈立农钉在椅子上一样，撞击得椅子都要被翘起来，然后又“啪嗒”一声着地，把陈立农往蔡徐坤性器上固定得更深一些，这像是被禁锢的快感让两个人都要疯过去，围裙皱成一团无力地垂下遮挡着两人泥泞一片的交合处，整个客厅都是淫靡却温馨的味道和陈立农哭着求饶的声音。  
高潮之后蔡徐坤坐回自己的椅子上，看着陈立农像脱水的小鱼人一样仰头眯眼靠在椅背上，夏日窗外午后的阳光洒下，斑驳的光影里是自己看不腻的舒心甜颜。  
“舒服吗？”  
“舒…舒服到要死掉了啦。”  
陈立农虽然对这种事还是有害羞别扭的一面，但是从来也不遮掩自己的情动，和最爱的人做爱做的事，想要就表达，舒服就承认，这不是不知廉耻，这是一种神圣的信任和赤诚的迷恋。  
蔡徐坤抱着陈立农准备带他去清洗，却又被陈立农吧唧一口亲在了脸上，蔡徐坤笑着凑过去攫住对方的嘴加深了吻，这样无言的亲吻和刚刚激烈的性事一样，虽然一个温柔一个暴烈，却都让人怦然心动，心里仿佛有两只毛茸茸的猫咪在阳光里打闹。  
我喜欢你，就像这夏日暖阳，澄澈温暖，自然而然。

都是围裙的错。

陈立农不喜欢穿围裙，即使他也知道衣服保持干净整洁很重要，但小屁孩觉得看上去Man帅有型最重要。

结果上次因为没穿围裙被油溅到，油星子透过薄薄的居家背心打到身上留下了浅红的痕迹让蔡徐坤很恼火，“厨房危险重地，小忙内禁止入内。”

然后就有了现在有诚意的“道歉”。

蔡徐坤看着只穿了围裙的陈立农羞得眼睛都不知道往哪里放的样子，明明不是情趣围裙只是上次活动时自己顺手拿回来的人妻款粉格子围裙，这清纯的冲击力却是只增不减，看得他下面硬得发痛，用暗哑的嗓音催促着陈立农快点润滑好。

陈立农本来就羞得要死，手指哆嗦了几次也没能顺利进入小穴，整个人的皮肤泛起一层粉色，蔡徐坤伸手把人拉到面前，握着陈立农的手指略显粗暴地往里面捅，没几下陈立农的下体就被润滑剂滋润开来，随着手指的进出发出令人面红耳赤的水声。

“我说润滑剂够的吧，农农你自己水就很多的。”蔡徐坤偏偏还要说话挑逗他，用另一只手的手指不轻不重地隔着围裙掐对方胸前的红豆，感受到它在手中变得硬挺，而对方身下已经水灾泛滥。

“坤坤…”陈立农被撩得呼吸急促，肠壁传来的瘙痒这么着他，情迷意乱地看着眼前俊美的男人。

“你该怎么说？”蔡徐坤解开自己裤链，炙热的硕大弹出来，却还是逼着陈立农进一步开口。

不是队长不做人，只怪立农太迷人，好不容易找着借口玩一次围裙Play，一想到机会之难得而且预估得手后要哄着在意面子的小孩好几天就觉得不趁这个时机占尽便宜实在要不划算了。

“坤坤…吃…吃我。”陈立农几乎是从牙缝里挤出这几个羞耻的字，如果蔡徐坤再继续玩他他就真的生气了。

不过还好深谙驯猫之道的蔡徐坤知道陈立农脸皮的底线在哪，而且他也不打算继续委屈自己，手臂一收把陈立农圈在怀里在对方脸上和肩窝烙下滚烫的吮吸，捏着围裙的软带往对方股缝里塞让怕痒的小孩整个软在自己身上，染上情欲的下垂眼巴巴地望着自己，“痒…”

看着戏精农自动代入了小娇妻Play，蔡徐坤心里好笑，那他也不介意顺水推舟扮演一次流氓老公，毕竟陈立农这个每天不知道在网上看些什么的网瘾少年脑子里的戏一出一出的，偶尔玩破格一点也不失为一种情趣。

于是扩张得差不多后蔡徐坤一巴掌拍在陈立农挺翘的屁股上示意他别扭了，“围裙撩起来自己咬住，腿张开，我要肏你了。”

 

围裙下的春光无限让蔡徐坤觉得他还是高估了自己的自制力，在陈立农面前，演流氓需要剧本吗？不存在的。

粗长的肉刃一下一下刺入小穴，陈立农不知道对方是不是受了果体围裙的刺激所以比平常更大力，自下而上顶弄了快十分钟陈立农就觉得快受不了了，偏偏无比熟悉自己身体的蔡徐坤压着敏感点研磨，硬生生地把陈立农逼出喉咙间青涩的呻吟，他以为自己叫得很大声了“唔…不要…”，实际上咬着围裙溢出唇边的破碎声音在蔡徐坤听起来却像小猫呜咽。

这力度像是要把柔软的肠壁捣碎似的，陈立农一边觉得要坏掉一边觉得爽得不行，蔡徐坤见他站不稳了便把他放在了吃饭的椅子上，陈立农一个没回神“你干什么…”让嘴里的围裙滑落，蔡徐坤扬起自己带汗微红的脸，狠狠一下整根没入，“谁准你放下来了？该罚。”

其实围裙放不下放下来并没有太大差别，反正随着这大幅度的动作已经变得皱皱巴巴，该挡住的地方一点没挡住，反而把对方蜜色的皮肤和紧实的腰腿勾勒得更加色情。

“啊啊…不要了…”

“坤坤…呜…要到了…”

让蔡徐坤忍不住一下一下打桩似的往更深处捣弄，看着陈立农的前端喷射出一股股白灼弄脏了粉色围裙，坏笑了一下低头舔舐了对方的精华，仰起脸当着陈立农的面用舌尖轻轻带进嘴里。

“坤坤你干嘛…”陈立农被对方性感的举动弄得有点发懵，下一秒就被蔡徐坤突如其来的深吻捕获，“吃你啊。”

微微带着腥膻味的吻躲也躲不开，来不及咽下的唾液顺着嘴角流到脖子上，然后又被蔡徐坤吮去，下身的动作同时也一点没减缓，简直像要把陈立农钉在椅子上一样，撞击得椅子都要被翘起来，然后又“啪嗒”一声着地，把陈立农往蔡徐坤性器上固定得更深一些，这像是被禁锢的快感让两个人都要疯过去，围裙皱成一团无力地垂下遮挡着两人泥泞一片的交合处，整个客厅都是淫靡却温馨的味道和陈立农哭着求饶的声音。

高潮之后蔡徐坤坐回自己的椅子上，看着陈立农像脱水的小鱼人一样仰头眯眼靠在椅背上，夏日窗外午后的阳光洒下，斑驳的光影里是自己看不腻的舒心甜颜。

“舒服吗？”

“舒…舒服到要死掉了啦。”

陈立农虽然对这种事还是有害羞别扭的一面，但是从来也不遮掩自己的情动，和最爱的人做爱做的事，想要就表达，舒服就承认，这不是不知廉耻，这是一种神圣的信任和赤诚的迷恋。

蔡徐坤抱着陈立农准备带他去清洗，却又被陈立农吧唧一口亲在了脸上，蔡徐坤笑着凑过去攫住对方的嘴加深了吻，这样无言的亲吻和刚刚激烈的性事一样，虽然一个温柔一个暴烈，却都让人怦然心动，心里仿佛有两只毛茸茸的猫咪在阳光里打闹。

我喜欢你，就像这夏日暖阳，澄澈温暖，自然而然。


End file.
